


i'd rather be divisive than indecisive.

by anthxny



Series: choke on the taste of my love. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthxny/pseuds/anthxny
Summary: he likes to isolate you from your friends, your family.you are his, and he is yours.





	i'd rather be divisive than indecisive.

you notice him. it’s almost impossible not to. he doesn’t walk into a room, he forces his way through the doors. you watch the way the flooring yields beneath his feet. you can notice the way his bruised upper lip curls over his teeth. it is painful. (he doesn’t care.)

he thinks he's perfect. he can do nothing wrong. it is your problem, your issue, _your fault!_

he will love you. he doesn’t really want to, though. he craves your touch and your breath down the back of his neck. he longs for your hand wrapped around his throat. he wants you to squeeze the flaws out, purge him of the insecurities, _make him shut up_. 

he will kill you. he doesn’t really want to, though. he drinks adrenaline like some people drink juice, and it doesn’t do much for his heart. his blood is liquid gold.

he is dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is really short, but i'm really, really proud of it! i hope you are too!


End file.
